


Waiting for You

by pensversusswords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mild D/s, Spanking, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Teasing, baby dom yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: After a long, stressful week, Viktor begs for what he wants.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	Waiting for You

Viktor has been waiting for this for far too long to be coy about it. 

He has Yuuri right where he wants him; staring at his bare body with wide eyes, a faint flush creeping over his cheeks, still clothed but deliciously disheveled. Viktor doesn’t miss the heat in Yuuri’s gaze, or the swell in the front of his dress pants that betrays his interest in the events unfolding in front of him. After sitting all night at a prestigious gala with a semi-hard on, he’s rather happy to see Yuuri getting up to his level. 

Yes, he has Yuuri exactly where he wants him, and he’s going to take full advantage of that. 

Viktor turns with his back to Yuuri before bending down. He hitches his knees up underneath himself, baring himself to Yuuri’s gaze. His ass feels open and exposed, his cock hanging hot and heavy between his legs. “Yuuri, please,” he begs, his voice catching in his throat as he utters the plea. “All week I’ve been waiting to ask you for this, I’ve wanted it for so long, I can’t  _ wait  _ anymore.”

The times when they are too busy, too exhausted at the end of the day for sex, too focused on training and coaching… It's the hardest time Viktor has to endure. He finds himself wanting and  _ wanting  _ Yuuri but knowing that he’s too stressed, too tired to give Viktor the attention he craves. He never asks Yuuri for more than he can give, but oh, does he feel the desire smoldering in him as he waits for Yuuri to be ready for him. 

The gala is over now, and they have a reprieve from their busy lives. A stolen moment of peace in their hotel room, an opportunity to get out all of their pent up energy. 

Viktor is  _ ready.  _

Entirely shameless, desperate for Yuuri to give him some relief from the need burning deep in his gut, Viktor reaches back with both hands and grabs his own ass, spreads and holds his cheeks open. He feels his hole gape open slightly at the movement, and a thrill rushes through him when it causes Yuuri to let out a surprised, strangled sound.

“Aren’t you going to fuck me, Yuuri?” Viktor asks, his voice lilting teasingly. He sways his hips a little, wiggles his ass in an invitation. “Finger me open and ram me into this mattress until I’m a filthy, drooling mess?” 

“Is that what you want?” Yuuri asks, his voice hoarse. Viktor hears his footsteps as he crosses the room slowly. Viktor doesn’t need to see Yuuri to feel that his fiance is staring at him with searing intensity. 

Viktor nods, his cheek rubbing against the bedspread where his face is pressed. He feels Yuuri’s presence right behind him and he shivers in anticipation at the proximity. “I want you to  _ take me,  _ spank my ass until it stings so much I can barely think, I want you to fuck me hard and deep while you stuff your fingers in my mouth and tell me I’m all  _ yours _ , and—f-f-uck!”

His tangent comes to an end quickly when Yuuri unexpectedly reaches out and smacks one of Viktor’s cheeks smartly, his hand leaving a delicious sting in its wake. 

“O-Oh,” Viktor breathes. 

Yes.  _ Yes.  _ He knows how his words rile up his Yuuri, and he’s already rather pleased by the results. 

“Was that okay?” Yuuri asks, his hesitance naked in his voice. 

In response, Viktor lets out a noise that is partially a “yes” and partially a drawn out moan. He drops his hands from his cheeks and wiggles his rear invitingly. “Another, please.” 

There’s a brief pause where Viktor isn’t quite sure that Yuuri is going to do it again—which Viktor will be fine with, he doesn’t want to push Yuuri too far, but gosh does he want it—

He doesn’t have to hope for too long, because the next thing he knows, another smack lands on the same cheek, followed quickly by another on the other cheek. Viktor gasps at the shock, jolting forward ever so slightly with the force of the smacks. 

“Like that?” Yuuri asks. Through the haze of arousal, Viktor notices that Yuuri’s voice sounds less hesitant, less unsure. 

“More, more,” Viktor pleads, his voice high and keening. 

Yuuri reaches out with a gentle hand and rubs one stinging cheek. “Ah… don’t you think…” He pauses briefly before continuing. “Don’t you think you should say please?” 

Viktor whimpers, a thrill rushing through him at the tentative suggestion. “ _ Please,  _ Yuuri, more—”

Yuuri’s gentle hand disappears in a moment, and before Viktor can fully catch up with the moment, two more spanks land on his ass. 

“Ahh,” he says, panting. It hurts, but it’s a  _ good  _ hurt, delicious pain that sends waves of heat through his body. He loves it. It’s just as good as he imagined it would be. “Yuuri, that’s so  _ good. _ ”

“You’re so good,” Yuuri murmurs, and before Viktor can fully react to that statement, Yuuri smacks him again. “When you behave.”

Viktor loses count after that, and he lets himself lose himself in the warmth blooming across his ass, the sensation of his cock swinging slightly between his legs as each smack makes him sway ever so slightly. Yuuri stops after every few spanks to squeeze his cheeks and rub them soothingly, which makes Viktor whimper and push back into his touch. 

Eventually, though, Yuuri’s hands disappear, and Viktor can sense Yuuri shifting and sliding off the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Viktor asks, about to sit up a little bit to see where Yuuri is going. 

“Stay still, Vitya,” Yuuri responds as he crosses the room. Viktor’s movement halts and he obeys, maintaining his position with his ass up in the air and his face resting on his forearms.

There’s the sound of a drawer opening and closing before Yuuri’s footsteps make their way back over to the bed, which sinks slightly under his weight as he climbs back on. 

Viktor shudders when Yuuri reaches out and runs a finger over the curve of his ass, still stinging deliciously from his hand. “What are you doing, Yuuri?” Viktor squirms impatiently, craning his neck to look back at Yuuri. 

In response, Yuuri ghosts his hand up the length of Viktor’s back, moving upwards until his fingers tangle with the hair at the nape of Viktor’s neck. Gently, he tightens his grip and gives a small tug. 

“Shh,” Yuuri says. Viktor hears a tremor in his voice, a brief moment of hesitation, but then he hears a deep, fortifying inhale.

When Yuuri speaks again, his voice is level and calm. 

“I’m going to give you what you want, Viktor.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pensvsswords)!


End file.
